


A Night on the Town

by drwhogirl



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2473646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drwhogirl/pseuds/drwhogirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on Lew's A Night on the Town</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night on the Town

A Night On the Town  
“Whose idea was a themed party anyway?” Murphy grumbled as he rummaged through the suits on the rack. The shop was musty and looked as if it had been left undisturbed since the 30s.  
“Teaches people like you class.” Bodie commented lightly.  
“People like me?”  
“Yeah, the Irish have no class.”  
“You’re half Irish, you twit.”  
“Just proves my point.” Bodie replied with a grin.  
“Is there something I can help you with?” A voice made them both spin round in surprise. Neither had heard the man enter until he’d spoken. He reminded Bodie, rather worryingly, of a week old corpse.  
“We’re fine.” Bodie said simply, casting a suspicious eye over the man.  
“These suits have special powers you know.” The man spoke as if Bodie hadn’t.  
“What kind of special powers?” Murphy asked, curiosity piqued and completely ignoring Bodie rolling his eyes exasperatedly.   
“Why don’t you try them on and see for yourself?”  
*******  
Berlin  
“Where are we?” Murphy wondered aloud.  
“Looks like Berlin.” Bodie muttered to himself.  
“How would you know what Berlin looks like?”  
“I did look at history textbooks at school Murph.”  
“Before you left.”  
“Before I left.” Bodie agreed.  
“How the hell did we end up here?” Murphy asked.  
“If you don’t know how am I meant to? Come on let’s ask someone.” He spotted a young man with brown curls manning a newspaper stall and went over to him.  
Green eyes turned to look straight at Bodie. “Something I can help you with?”   
Bodie’s mouth instantly went dry and he completely lost his ability to speak. “We were wondering if you could tell us where we are.” Murphy interjected, saving his friend from looking like more of a complete idiot when he was unable to string a sentence together.  
“Berlin. How’d you manage to not know something like that?”  
“It doesn’t matter.” Murphy dismissed him, nudging Bodie to show that they should be moving on.  
Bodie’s attention however remained where it was. “What’s your name?” He finally asked.  
“Ray Doyle.” The man replied with a knowing smile, he leaned closer to Bodie and whispered in his ear. “And I’m sure I’ll be seeing you again soon, how does London sound?”  
*******  
London  
“Are we back in London?”  
“That would be a pretty safe bet considering that’s parliament on the other side of the river.” Bodie replied sarcastically.  
“How did we get from Berlin to London so quickly?”  
“I think it would be best if we didn’t question it.” Bodie decided after a moment’s contemplation.  
“Good idea.” Murphy agreed.  
“Want to get something to eat?” Bodie asked.  
“Your stomach really is all you think about isn’t it.” Murphy replied with a grin. “Come on then. You’re buying though.”  
Bodie pouted but Murphy just laughed and headed into the restaurant.  
“Can I get you something?” Bodie froze and looked up at the waiter. Stood next to the table was Ray Doyle.  
Murphy gave Bodie an amused look before saying, “I think my friend wants you.”  
Bodie nearly choked on his glass of water. “Really…” Doyle gave Bodie an appraising look. Bodie flushed slightly. “Well I’m sure I could arrange something.” Bodie’s jaw practically hit the floor. “Anyway, seeing as I’m not on the menu ‘till I’ve finished my shift, is there anything you want now?”  
They both ordered and Murphy received Bodie’s best death glare. “What’d you go and do that for?”  
“Oh come on. You were drooling over him in Berlin. You would have done something given half a chance.”  
“On my own terms, without you interfering, maybe.” Bodie agreed reluctantly.  
*******  
New York  
New York was busy and bustling, as you’d expect from a major city. No-one even noticed the two men that suddenly appeared. No-one except a certain curly haired; green eyed young man in the park. He’d set up a stall, of sorts, where he drew pictures of people who would pay him.  
It was Bodie that caught his eye and he couldn’t help the joy he felt as the man approached. “Want me to draw your picture?” He asked, struggling for anything else to say.  
Bodie was just as stuck for words and simply nodded.  
Doyle gestured to the stall in front of him and started to draw. He couldn’t help but think that he’d love to have this man as his muse. He was very beautiful. However he knew this wouldn’t last, the moment the sketch was finished he’d abandon the starving artist and never be seen again.  
Whether Bodie wanted it to be the case or not. Doyle couldn’t have been more right.  
*******  
New Orleans  
Whilst New Orleans was fun, Murphy could tell that Bodie was gutted. He’d been pulled away from Doyle so quickly every time and now couldn’t even find him. “Maybe it just wasn’t meant to be.” He tried.  
“Yeah maybe.” Bodie agreed half-heartedly. “We should be getting to that party soon.”  
*******  
“Sorry we’re late Jax.” Murphy apologized as he and Bodie turned up, managing to get there half an hour after the party started.  
“Don’t mention it. Hey Bodie I’ve got that friend I wanted you to meet.” Jax told him, showing them into the living room. “Hey Ray!”  
Bodie’s heart skipped a beat as the now very familiar man strolled over. Doyle’s eyes met Bodie’s and he could see the spark of recognition there. “Have we met before?” He asked after a moment.  
“Yeah, Berlin, London and New York.”   
It surprised Bodie when he received a laugh in response. “That was it. As I recall you were after something that wasn’t on the menu in London.”  
“And… is it now?”  
“That it might be.” Doyle replied with a wink. “That it might be.”


End file.
